Of Protectors and Princesses
by CelestePlue
Summary: Hollows are heading towards a certain area, which happens to be the palace where the Princess resides. When a Shinigami appears and vows that he would protect her, what is she supposed to do knowing that she is in the center of danger? (Half AU) (Read Authors Note Thingy! Very Important!)
1. Chapter 1

:::::::

A roar resounded through the once silent night.

"Shit."

In a blink of an eye, the man that was standing atop the building, disappeared. He moved at unimaginable speeds throughout the streets. Another Hollow was nearby and he couldn't let it wander freely. It was his job to exterminate the creatures that fed on souls. However, recently it seemed like they were going for something else instead of souls. He didn't know what, but he knew they were going after something, he could feel it.

The man gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he darted through the streets. Very few people could see him, and those were the ones Hollows would go after. But for some strange reason, he always found himself on a familiar road, eradicating Hollows near the palace the royal family resided.

As a Shinigami, he was supposed to report suspicious activity, but he felt as though this was merely coincidental.

But they've been heading to the same place for a few weeks now...

The man shook his head; now was not the time to be worrying about trivial matters. There was a Hollow to kill and he couldn't be distracted.

Landing gracefully on the ground, he winced as another roar tore through the monsters throat and threatened to shatter his eardrums. Once again, this one was weak, and he supposed that was a good thing. It was large though. The body was that of a tiger and the tail almost looked like a snake. The mask was horribly deformed, spikes sticking out at all angles with very low eye sockets and squared molars. It was quite ugly.

The man slowly removed his sword from his back, the wrapping falling off of it soundlessly. The Hollow turned to look at him, and he glared at it.

The streets were empty for the time being as midnight approached. The roads were wet from the rain that fell from the sky earlier that day and the night was humid. Streetlights beamed down onto the concrete usefully. Crickets and horses occasionally broke the silence before falling mute once more. The buildings stood tall and proud around them.

But the palace was an extraordinary sight. Lights filtered through the windows while music and loud chatter drifted through the cracks in the doors. Obviously, the Queen threw yet another party and invited the whole kingdom, maybe even people from other areas. For what, the man didn't know. It seemed there was another special occasion again this weekend, for the Queen had been throwing gatherings every weekend for the past few months.

A roar broke him out of his thoughts and he had very little time to block the sudden attack. With a grunt, the man pushed the tail of the Hollow away and jumped back a few feet away. The creature whipped its tail behind him wildly.

**"Shinigami, eh?"** it sneered, and the man quickly took a defensive position. **"I have no time for you."**

"You say it like you're the only one pressed," the man countered. "I have somewhere to be."

The Hollow growled lowly before lunging at his prey. The Shinigami easily sidestepped the attack and slashed his sword down on the whipping tail, severing it completely. The beast roared in pain quickly turning around and swiping its paw. The man was thrown to the side, yet was able to stay on his feet with a grunt.

**"I'm surprised you were able to keep your balance,"** the Hollow said, getting in a pouncing position.

The man brought his sword up and prepared for an attack. "You'll be surprised about a lot of things I can do."

And the battle begun again. Blows were exchanged, attacks were dodged and grunts were released. But the Shinigami was getting bored. The battle was lasting way too long for his tastes. So with a cry, he sliced his sword vertically through the beasts mask. It roared in pain before it started to disintegrate into dark particles. The man sighed and strapped his sword onto his back, wiping his brow free of sweat.

"Well you sure took your sweet time."

He wanted to groan at the voice, but bit it back as he turned to face the female visitor. Her raven black hair sat on her shoulders and glistened in the light. Her violet eyes pierced his as they sparkled with amusement. Her lifted lips were upturned into a mischievous smirk, and her elegantly simple navy blue dress rested against her petite form comfortably, squeezing her waist and small bust tightly and flaring out at the hips, ending just a tad above her knees. Her feet covered in simple black heels.

She was formally devious.

"Tch," he scoffed. "I was bored just sitting on that building."

"Well I do have to say that I did enjoy your little dance. You should consider performing."

He glared at her and she grinned wider. He was always so easy to pick on. His temper was just as short as a irate lions. Taking a moment to scan the area, she frowned thoughtfully. "This area is familiar. Why are you always fighting here, Ichigo?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question. As if he had an answer. "I don't know, Rukia. For some unknown reason, the Hollows are always heading here. They have been for a few weeks now."

Her frown deepened and she took a few steps forward. "You should report this to the Soul Society. Obviously, something important is here where it keeps attracting Hollows."

Ichigo scowled and looked at the sky, which seemed unusually dark tonight. "It's just a coincidence. No need to cause an uproar."

In an instant, she was in front of him, shoving her foot forcefully in his face. He howled in pain as he hit the ground, cradling his sore nose. Rukia landed soundlessly on the ground, quickly pushing her dress down and straightening it to perfection. He was a blundering idiot, she would say. Always pushing away his duty to the recesses of his stupid mind. "This is not something you should take lightly, Ichigo. Something could be seriously wrong here."

He ran his hand over his face lightly before standing up again. "If there is, I can handle it before it gets too troublesome." She scowled and he ran his eyes over her form. "And why are you dressed that way?"

Rukia seemed taken aback that he would address her attire. Never had he asked 'why' when she was dressed elegantly. Grabbing the ends of her dress, Rukia lowered into a curtsy with a polite smile. "I feel the need to attend the party once again that the Inoue's are hosting."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "'Once again'?"

She gasped dramatically. "And here I thought you knew that I was attending their gatherings. You really are inattentive." A tick mark appeared on his temple as his scowl deepened. "I've been attending from quite some time now. As well as Renji, Sado and Ishida, who also attend while you're on duty." Another tick appeared.

"So you guys have been wasting your time at parties while I've been doing my job?"

"You make it seem like we don't work as well!"

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Tch. I can't tell. Many Hollows have been attacking, more so than before." That earned him a kick to the groin. He cried out and fell to his knees, wheezing for air.

"That, you deserved." He glared up at the petite woman. She crossed her arms and turned, making her way to the palace. "Now if you'll excuse me. I am terribly late and you have patrolling to do."

And she disappeared into the building.

Ichigo pulled himself into a sitting position. So they've been going to these gatherings at the palace without him knowing? Couldn't they go when he wasn't working? He wanted to see why the whole damn kingdom would attend. He crossed his arms.

Now he felt left out.

:::::::

The lights beamed down upon the stage, reflecting off of the light brown wood. The stage was wide, stretching from one wall to the other of the large room. The curtains were a deep crimson, silken blood that ran down from the ceiling. Designing the edges of the stage were large golden-like dragons, their mouths agape in a silent roar, the eyes wide and glaring at each other, the tails lined the bottom of the stage, jagged edges to warn the performer that the end was near.

A light blue ballet flat glided across the floor graciously. A pale hand outstretched, reaching for something that wasn't seen. Knees were bent in opposite directions as another hand rested on an abdomen. The orchestra played beautifully as the entertainer danced rhythmically and expertly along the stage. The audience stood, captivated, by the flowing movements the woman executed to the melody of _Beethoven's 6th Symphony_. The knee length white silken dress fanned and swished with every twist, hop and skip the woman made. It remained loose around the hips and tightened on her waist and large bosom, clinging onto it like a second skin. The straps were tight on her pale, smooth shoulders. The long auburn hair that usually hung past her waist, was in a tight bun, secured under a light blue tied cap.

The woman kicked her leg high in the air, followed by a slow spin as the violins gave a crescendo, signaling the climax of the piece. She closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline pump throughout her veins.

This was her dream, to dance freely upon this stage. Ever since she was a child, it has been her dream to show the people of Japan her talent. She never thought of dancing as just a hobby. It has always been an art in her eyes. A beautiful work that anyone could do if they had the right motivation. She didn't like it when people took this beautiful skill and turned it into something vulgar and inappropriate. This was what she lived for, and she didn't want anyone to spoil it for her. Her brother had enjoyed her dancing, often making her give him a private performance. He was very supportive of her dream, and did whatever he could to help make it come true.

Her parents however, were less than impressed. They often thought of it as boring and useless, not seeing where it could take her in life. She didn't listen to them, and continued to dance. To her, dancing was a gateway to a new world. A world with just her and the soft tune in the background. Dancing made her happy, and her parents didn't like it when she was happy, so they banned the action altogether.

She didn't listen, and continued to dance.

Now her parents often struck her for being disobedient, sometimes even for no reason necessary. However, when she continued to dance, they gave her the worst kind of torture. Often chaining her to a pole in the basement, whipping her, refusing to allow her to have supper and instead sending her out into the biting cold in nothing but her undergarments. Anything to make sure she wouldn't disobey them again. At times it was unbearable, and she would cry herself to sleep. And at times she was indifferent, only because her brother would always put some light onto the situation.

_"At least you had your chance to dance."_ He would say. And that alone, would put a little bit of light into her eyes once more.

And then she would dance again, and receive punishment.

The piece slowed down in speed and lowered in its volume. She lowered her body to the floor, her palms flat against the wood and her legs next to her. Slowly, she bowed her head as the piece ended and the applause begun, and she couldn't keep the radiant smile off of her face.

_This was her life_.

The crimson curtains closed and she held her position until they were fully shut. When they were, she snapped her head up and looked at the crew with sparkling eyes. They surrounded her, congratulating her on her amazing performance. Orihime didn't say anything, just smiled and fanned her glistening eyes as they burned with tears of happiness. She could still her the loud applause from behind the curtains and that caused the tears to overflow.

They loved her.

"The performance was splendid, Orihime-sama!"

"Your form was perfect."

"I'm so proud of you, Orihime."

The auburn dancer/Princess smiled beautifully at the owner of the last voice, who had his hands outstretched, waiting for her to run into them. And she did, nearly knocking them both to the floor. Inoue Sora wrapped his arms around his sister, burying his face in her hair. He was indeed proud of her. All his life, he would support her and her talent, lying to their parents when he caught her dancing and endured punishment for her. He knew how important dancing was to the younger Inoue, and he would always push her towards her dreams, even when their parents objected. Sora pulled back from the hug and smiled down at his sister. "Oh my, you've ruined your makeup."

Orihime giggled and shook her head. "It's not important. The show is over anyway."

"Yes, yes, it is," her mother said from behind them. They spun around around to face her.

Orihime tightened her hold on her brother's jacket as he gently shielded her from their parents. Inoue Miwako tapped her red heel covered foot angrily. Tan stockings covered her pale legs. A red silk dress stopped just above her ankles, hugged her obvious curves in just the right places and accented her bust perfectly, pushing it up and making it appear unreal. Her dark auburn hair rested just above her collar bone, the edges trimmed evenly showing that she had recently had it cut. A dark shawl was wrapped around her shoulders, and her face was heavily coated with the most expensive makeup coins could buy. Miwako's arms were crossed and an unlady-like scowl was pressed upon her lips.

Inoue Yuuta stood menacingly next to his wife, his arms behind his back. His dark trousers fitted around his legs and stopped at his ankles, which were covered by white socks. He donned black, polished dress shoes that rested on his feet perfectly. Unlike his wife, he refused to wear a coat and simply pranced around with a white dress shirt, the first two buttons undone and a loosened tie. His face was covered in stubble and his mouth was also set in a firm scowl as his eyes narrowed at his children.

"Hurry up and change child," the mother said, gesturing to the dressing room. "You had your chance to dance, be grateful I allowed it this time." Orihime looked down in sadness, but she was also very happy they permitted her to dance, even if it was just for this one time. "We have to mingle, and there are many people you need to meet."

She noticed her mother said 'need' instead of 'would like'. Shows how much freedom she had while inside the palace walls.

"Yes mother," Orihime replied, letting go of Sora's jacket and turning around to the dressing area. Her brother waited until she was out of earshot before turning back to their parents, a frown in place.

"And you child." The mother spoke before he could voice his feelings. "You are to wander about with Yuuta and find a woman who suits your tastes." With that, she looked at her husband and he stepped forward, taking hold of his son's shoulder and leading him away from his wife.

Miwako followed them with her eyes before clicking her way to the dressing room. "Hurry up Orihime we don't have all night."

The girl had no idea why her mother would allow her to dance that night. As the maid tightened the strings on her restricting corset, Orihime sighed. Why would her mother allow her to do something she enjoyed? Not that she had a problem with that, but it was pretty suspicious. She couldn't help but be alert because she knew that this was part of her mothers plan. For what, Orihime didn't know. But she wouldn't complain.

Yet.

Once she was she was properly dressed, the maid sat her in a chair and spun her around, caking her face with the makeup she ruined while another tugged at her hair. It wasn't an enjoyable experience, but she didn't really have a choice. Being a Princess, she had to look perfect at all times for fear of a citizen seeing her, though, she heard maids telling her that she didn't need to wear makeup to show she was beautiful. And Orihime couldn't help but be flattered at such a compliment, since her mother always told her she looked like a horses rear end.

Her makeup was done, hair was set and she was dressed to perfection. Throwing open the curtain, Orihime faced her mother and was surprised to see her lips upturned into a smirk.

Miwako let her eyes roam over her daughters form. The ashen dress she donned matched her eyes and contrasted with her hair. The upper portion sparkled in the light as it hugged her figure tightly, the sleeves stopping just above her elbows, and the lower half was made of many layers, the first layer being pinned in certain places, making it hang like curtains on the top of the stage. It swept across the floor soundlessly, despite it being a very heavy piece of clothing. Gray gloves that reached her wrists sat upon her hands and clung to her small fingers, and white heels rested on her feet. Her makeup was done to perfection and her hair fell loose over her shoulders.

Miwako frowned when she saw the blue hairpins that clipped back her bangs. Those weren't apart of the attire she picked out. "Take those out," she commanded, pointing to the clips. "They don't match."

Orihime frowned softly. She knew better than to disobey her mother. So with shaky hands, the younger woman removed the clips and tucked them into her corset. Her mother grinned again.

"Better."

With that, she grabbed her daughters elbow and escorted her out into the main hall. It was vivacious with people she didn't know, but occasionally saw around town. They were dressed elegantly; not more than she, but that was to be expected since she _was_ the Princess. Chatter and laughter nearly drowned out the music the orchestra played. But despite the volume, everyone seemed to having a good time.

The Queen yanked the Princess around the hall, greeting people sweetly while Orihime stayed silent, forcing a smile as the citizens bowed in respect. She couldn't help but notice that some people weren't dressed as well as others, showing that they weren't as rich. She wondered why everyone, even the serfs, had attended the gathering. Orihime had no knowledge that _everyone_ would be here. After all, this was the very first party she had attended that her mother hosted. Usually, she was confined to her room every weekend for the past few months to avoid showing up. Why? Her mother wouldn't tell her.

_"Just stay in your room and don't come out."_ She would say.

Perhaps that was part of her plan as well? Maybe there was something lurking around that Orihime couldn't be around, like the little blue men? Perhaps her mother was trying to protect her?

Highly unlikely.

"Damn..." She heard her mother curse. Orihime looked up to she the Queen grit her teeth. What was wrong?

"Mother?"

"Hush child. Don't speak."

And Orihime closed her mouth.

Now what could have her mother so distressed? Was it because she danced earlier? Was it because there were too many people? Because the orchestra was too quiet? Her mother had always wanted everything to be perfect, and to find out everything wasn't going the way she wanted... Orihime mentally sighed. Would this mean she would be struck later?

"Miwako," a gruff voice said from behind them. Her mother spun around to see the King standing there, the Prince in tow. "No one was suitable."

"_No one_?" The Queen asked incredulously, glaring at her son. He just looked away. "All these people here, and you found not _one_ woman?"

He stayed silent.

Miwako ran a hand over her face, gently so she wouldn't ruin her makeup. Her son was absolutely hopeless. Here she was, being generous for one night, letting her daughter dance, letting her son pick his wife, but _nothing_ was going right! She pursed her lips into a scowl, turning around and spotting a person she wanted to see. She grinned and turned back to her husband. "Keep searching." With that, she grabbed Orihime's elbow and pulled her along. "Hideyoshi-san!" she called and Orihime blinked.

Yuuta narrowed his eyes and pushed Sora away from him. "Go on your own, kid. I want to get a drink." Sora narrowed his eyes.

"I have a name."

"I wasn't aware."

And the King left.

The Prince clenched a fist before turning in the other direction, the citizens bowing in respect.

:::::::

Rukia leaned on the wall and heaved a sigh. Really, she didn't like being trapped in a room with so many people. The aroma of expensive and cheap perfume and cologne attacked her nostrils and bothered her brain. Men came up to her, asking her position in the social ladder and offering drinks. Of course, she'd thanked them and turned away without another word. Just because she was used to gatherings didn't mean she enjoyed them. Nii-sama often hosted them to find a suitable husband for her, but she never really interacted.

Taking a swig of the wine, her eyes scanned the room for her group of friends. She had already spent over twenty minutes in this elegant hall and had yet to meet up with the people she was most comfortable around. She knew she was late, but they wouldn't leave without knowing she attended.

"Ah! Mother, my arm!" a female voice cried.

"Hush child. Cease your complaints, we're almost done," another females voice, yet slightly deeper, scolded.

Rukia turned her head to catch sight of auburn hair flying about. Automatically, she knew it was the Princess. Besides Renji and Ichigo, the Queen and the Princess both had oddly colored hair. Rukia had always found it peculiar why the Queen nor her daughter would alter their hair color to fit in. When you were royalty, image meant everything. Their hair distinguished them from the crowd, easily open to attack if one wanted to commit it.

Speaking of that, where were their escorts?

Rukia narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Why was the Princess even roaming freely about the party? Since the massive gatherings had started, Rukia has never seen nor heard of the Princess being spotted. So why was she out now? Finding a suitable Prince maybe? No, because she would have attended the first one and would've only invited royalty instead of the whole kingdom. Perhaps she wanted to be seen? No, because she was already spotted around town, even if it was just a glance. Also everyone already knew of her since her birth. For some reason, Rukia found this all to be suspicious.

But who was she to meddle in family affairs? This was probably apart of something the royal family wanted to keep hidden. And it was none of her business anyway.

She took another sip of wine.

But damn did this make her curious.

"Yo Rukia!"

Said woman snapped her head up at her name. There she saw her friends walking towards her, trying to avoid bumping into random, drunken citizens.

"Have some class, Renji. We are at a party the Queen herself is hosting," Rukia reprimanded.

Renji scratched his head shamefully as she scanned his outfit. The raven-haired woman had to admit, he cleaned up nicely. He ditched his usual attire of worn out trousers and a faded dress shirt for a nice, clean black tux that fit him perfectly. It accented his wide torso and allowed his muscles to ripple and bulge underneath the coat. Black dress shoes adorned his feet and shocking red hair was pulled back into a low tight bun, jelled for extra measure. He looked good, though, his strange markings were still still seen on his neck and eyebrows.

"Good job, Renji. You look dapper."

He scowled and turned away. Rukia smirked and looked at her other friends who had managed to get themselves out of the crowd. Ishida's hair was a bit disheveled, but still tidy nonetheless. One bang was pulled back behind his ear as the other framed his face freely. His white tux hugged his scrawny form nicely as he dusted it off, and his spectacles were a tad crooked as he straightened them out.

Sado looked awfully uncomfortable in his tux, seeing as it was a tad too tight. His muscles looked like they were about ready to rip the fabric. His hair was jelled back and combed, which was impressive for the giant since he liked for it to obscure one eye.

"So," Ishida started, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I've been hearing murmurs of the Princess finally attending a party. Have you caught sight of her Kuchiki-san?"

"Only a glance," Rukia answered with a shrug. "I find it suspicious that she would show herself now when these gathering have been ongoing for a while now."

"Maybe she just didn't want to be stuck around all these people," Renji interjected, tugging at his tie. "I still don't understand why we came."

"Hn," Chad agreed.

"Well, why not? We were bored anyway," Rukia said, taking another sip of wine.

"Then why not just stay in the Soul Society? These gigais are stiff and annoying." To emphasize his point, Renji rolled his shoulder to relax his muscles.

"And leave poor Sado and Ishida alone in the Human World? Never." Rukia smirked at her red-headed companions scowl.

When they weren't on duty protecting the town, she and Renji would either relax in the mortal world or complete paperwork in the Soul Society. It wasn't difficult for the former, but the latter was a lieutenant so he was constantly piled with paperwork from his captain, who happened to be her brother. Ishida was a Quincy. They never associated with Shinigami and were wiped out a while back. He was one of the very few left. Though he swore to never work with Shinigami, he was friends with her, Ichigo and Renji, but only because Sado was friends with them. The giant however, was a human. He was the only 'normal' one out of their group of friends.

However, his power was quite peculiar, being able to gain his power from Hollows. But Rukia supposed she couldn't judge. After all, she had a sword with a soul.

She felt something roughly push her arm and turned to see a curtain of auburn hair. Her eyes widened and she turned to her friends, who seemed as equally surprised as she.

Orihime somehow managed to slip from her mothers grasp and escape the next introduction. It was a lot easier knowing that she didn't have any knights surrounding her for some odd reason. Once she had managed to slide away, she high-tailed it in the opposite direction, gliding through the people with ease. She only managed to hit one person, and that was the one standing in front of her. "I-I'm sorry," she squeaked, lightly blushing at her lack of manners.

The people surrounding the woman she so gracefully crashed into had their mouths agape in what she could only deduce as shock. Of course. It was very rude to run into someone and then be very impolite to them. But they were no better! They were just staring at her like she was flying horse with little blue men for a mane!

"T-T-T-The Princess!" The red-headed fellow sputtered. Really, his hair was like a cherry. And it was really long too! Would it be rude to ask if she could play with it? He and his friends bowed while the woman curtsied politely.

"It's a honor to finally see the Princess up close and personal," the raven-haired gentleman said, a lot more composed than the cherry.

"Hn," the big man grunted. Oh! He'd make a great knight.

"Oh please." Orihime waved her hands in front of her face. Her mother must've been searching for her now and she was spending too much time there. "No need to be so formal!"

"It is a requirement for someone of your status," the woman said, straightening her posture with a smile.

Orihime shook her head and waved it off, curtsying politely. "Ah. I'm sorry for bumping into you," she apologized. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"It's no problem, Princess."

_"Orihime!"_

The Princess visibly tensed and spun around to face the angry face of the Queen. Seeing she was in trouble and inwardly cringing, she smiled forcefully. "Forgive me Mother for disappearing. The crowd had -"

The Queen held up a hand and stopped the Princess from continuing. "No excuses. I'll just deal with you later." She glanced back at the group seen with her daughter, seeing how they were already bowed, and scrunched her face up in disgust. "First you escape. Then I find you here, talking to these _people_?"

Rukia didn't like the way she said 'people'.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was just apologizing for bumping into them."

"You don't need to apologize to such low lives, child. Come, we have more people to meet." With that, the Queen grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her away yet again. Orihime managed to turn her head and give a quick, apologetic smile before disappearing into the sea of people. The group, however, just stood shocked at the lack of manners the Queen displayed.

It was Ishida who cleared his throat and broke the silence between them. "A very interesting woman indeed."

"Hn."

"But I feel bad for the Princess. The Queen didn't even let her finish her excuse," Renji said, crossing his arms.

Rukia just pursed her lips in irritation. Never had she thought the Queen would be so rude towards them. Was this what Ishida and Sado lived with? A ruler who was too impolite for her own good? How could someone so high up, act so low?

Rukia didn't like it one bit.

:::::::

At last, the party ended, and people filed out of the palace either drunken or sober. The royal family had retreated to their quarters before the party had ended, and no one saw the Princess again.

Ichigo sat perched on top of the building across and waited for his friends to appear. He wanted to know how the party went, were there good drinks, was it a waste of their time, should he attend the next one, trivial things like that. To be honest, he was sort of jealous they were able to attend. He and his family lived in the Soul Society so it wasn't like he could just go and leave them there alone. If he was going to a royal party, his family had to be there to share the experience. That's just the type of man he was.

His friends walked out slowly, chatting to one another and he shunpo'd towards them. Suddenly all gazes were on him and he raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well," he started, "how was it?"

They all looked at each other before looking back at him.

"We met the Princess."

* * *

_A/N: Oh dear Lord, that was a lot to type. So I'm guessing you all have a bunch of questions right? Don't worry, they will be answered in due time. I'm going to explain a few things to erase any confusion._

_1) Sora is alive._

_2) Orihime is a princess and she loves to dance. I believe I've explained why and why her parents wouldn't permit it. But you'll find out why they let her dance next chapter, maybe._

_3) Ichigo is a full Shinigami and there are Hollows involved. He and his family live in the Soul Society. Again, you'll find out what happened soon._

_I'm not sure if I covered everything but if you have any questions, ask them and I will try my best to answer without spoiling anything. And if you haven't read my fics before, you'll see I'm trying a new writing style. I'm going to start being very descriptive, so remember that.  
_

_ I just want to point out that this story will probably, probably not have a lot of twists in it. I know and don't know where this will be heading, but I do know how it came to be. Splashes of ideas just kept assaulting my brain and I wanted to write them all, but I couldn't because I'm busy. So I just decided to put them all together.__ Not creative, I know.  
_

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, so please leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions._


	2. Chapter 2 Authors Note Thingy

Yes yes, I know. I'm a horrible person and please, throw pineapples at me all you want. I'll just catch them - with my head of course - and store them in my pineapple closet.

I hate to say this, but I'm discontinuing this story. CUE THE PINEAPPLES!

Reason being is because I started yet another story - Lord help my imagination - and it is a lot smoother than this one. *Dodges a pineapple and quickly throws it into a basket* I personally like the other one because it has a lot more detail and it is more... Prettier (?) than this one.

Come on. Where are the pineapples?!

You see, the other story, when I planned it out before, sort of has the same plot line as this one. And it's less confusing. It carries some of the same elements as this one - in my mind - and it's easier to keep track of.

Hey, at least I'm stopping it right at the beginning so you won't be left off on a cliffhanger - sort of.

Ah. There are the pineapples.

So, if you want to... continue - I don't know what to call it, because it's sort of a continuation but vastly different - this fic, just go on my profile and check out _**Connected by Blades**_ if you haven't already. I would really appreciate it if you leave a review as well.

Oh, and did I mention it's M rated?

No I didn't...

Well it's M rated.

Scenes will pop up but I'll make sure to throw in a warning before I scar your innocent little minds.

Jesus. Long authors note thing.

I'll be waiting for the pineapples.

Gomen ne minna~


End file.
